


Lover of the Light

by chrisdoritoevans (spookyrumba)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyrumba/pseuds/chrisdoritoevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America snorted and fell into peals of laughter, dappled sunlight falling across her face. Watching fondly, Kate reached out and twined their fingers together. This was exactly what she had wanted out of the summer.</p><p>My Avengersfest gift for charleybradburies - a little Amerikate fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



_America snorted and fell into peals of laughter, dappled sunlight falling across her face. Watching fondly, Kate reached out and twined their fingers together. This was exactly what she had wanted out of the summer._

 

 


End file.
